The present invention relates to putter type golf club heads and in particular to an improved putter type golf club head having a novel hosel structure.
The connection between a club head and the shaft is made with a hosel which includes a shaft socket or an in-shaft connector. Conventional hosels are generally perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the club head body and are connected thereto along the top ridge of the club head. Various connections are well known in the prior art wherein the connection is made at the heel, center and even the toe portion of the club head body. Other hosel connections are made on the side of the club head and at various angles in an attempt to provide various weight distributions and balances between the club head and the shaft.